Don't Mess with the Swag
by ShadowLev
Summary: James is feeling empty after Logan has too much swagger. Logan decides to fix that, fill him up, and show him what he's really worth. Response to Kinkmeme prompt. Jogan


Snowpocalypse, Snowmageddon, the Snowtorious B.I.G. ...and I'm bored. So I'm answering kink-meme prompts! SO, uh, graphic...

_BTR Kink-meme prompt: Swagger!Logan/James, Based on the new episode. Logan decides to fuck the swagger back into James._

* * *

Cold, clammy, nerdy. He felt empty. His whole existence was based off of people loving him, of overwhelming self-confidence. Now that inner confidence, that inner strength was gone. He was deflated. Empty.

Lying on the couch, James coughed slightly, his make-up smeared and his hair tussled. In came the tell-tale sound of a dance party, what he used to usher through when he walked in. No longer could he do so, he could merely watch as everything that was him became Logan's.

"James," the worried voice proclaimed, "Are you ok?" Logan rushed over. The too tight pants clung on to every inch of his body, his self confidence oozed over. None of the people followed Logan in, thankfully, so James couldn't be more embarrassed.

"Fine, not like it matters," James sighed and flipped over, putting his back to the newly confident Logan. The couch sank down slightly and a hand gently touched the small of his back.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Logan murmured, stroking his hand up and down the small of James's back.

"It's just," James faltered then felt everything break loose, "You're so smart and nice and cute, that's your thing, and I thought that I could help you be more confident, but you did it yourself and you manage to do it so well that no one cares about me. I don't have anything else to offer besides self confidence and now that I don't have it, I'm just empty. I'm swagger-less,"

As he spewed these things, Logan remained quiet. Then he slowly lent over to pull James's face towards him. James looked into Logan's chocolate eyes sadly until Logan leant over more and kissed him. Easily, James began to turn over and sink into the kiss. Logan pulled back.

"Baby, you're beautiful and you could bring the world to its knees with your appeal, no one could ever take that away," Logan said and snuck a hand in between James's legs to fondle him with a smirk, "And I can always fill you up."

Those words, and that smirk, and that confidence, made James moan out in heat and intensity. He let Logan maneuver his legs over to settle between them, to strip his pants off them so that he was all laid out and exposed, to let the nerd boy shimmy out of those too-tight pants and settle back between them.

"So beautiful, you destroy me with it every time I look at you," Logan murmured as he pulled a tube of lotion from his jacket. James breathed softly, reclined into the couch as he watched Logan adoringly. Logan coated his fingers in the white cream and pressed one into James. A sigh let out as the pretty boy closed his eyes.

Another finger, and one more. James felt himself struggle to stay loose, but when he lusted for more feeling, more filling. Logan happily obliged and sank himself into James. A loud moan and gasp accompanied the slick cock sliding into James's tight asshole.

"Ah fuck," Logan gasped, linking his arms under James knees to bend him back onto himself, to expose him further. James whimpered in the slight pain, and the overwhelming agony of pleasure he felt.

"So beautiful, all for me, you kill me," Logan murmured as he began thrusting, sinking in and out of the beauty below him. James lusted after the feeling of filling. His hair tussled, his eyes dark, his beauty was so vulnerable. Logan pressed another kiss.

Steadily, they sped up. Logan thrusted harder, pushed in faster, slammed into James's willing body. James smirked and watched from below, through his own ecstasy, as Logan came undone above him. It was he who caused that unraveling. So with a tightening of his walls, James forced Logan to lose complete control and come deep inside of him.

His own palm found his erection and pumped up and down to Logan's orgasm face and the thrusts Logan rode over the edge with to bring himself to cum, all over Logan's stomach and chest and chin.

They lay there and panted for a while, just staring at each other incredulously. With a smirk, James wiped a dripping stream of cum off Logan's chin and kissed him.

* * *

Such a grammar Nazi, I've been bothered by the singular possessive form of James for a while. Is it James's or James'? So I looked it up and found that it is both...great. So I use James's despite the fact that I believe in multiple versions of a person, thereby warranting 'they' when the gender of a person is not known instead of reflexive masculine pronouns. Just...in case you think it's as awkward as I think it is...

Besides that, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
